Voted relationship
by otakufan375
Summary: Sakurako manged to win the vote to become the vice president. Himiwari did not take her loss well at all and her relationship with Sakurako became strained. Can the two friends still be the same or will they drift apart?
1. Results

It was now time for the election results on who will be the new Vice President of the student council. Himiwari was confident that she would win the position. Sakurako had been doing more activities to try and get the student to vote for her. Ayano was named the student council president.

Ayano was now going to read the results of the votes. Sakurako and Himiwari waited urgently for the results.

"All the votes are in and now I will read who the new vice president will be" Ayano said

"The new vice president is…" Ayano said

Himiwari waited for her name to be announced. However the next words that left Ayano's mouth left her in shock.

"Sakurako Omuro" Ayano said

Sakurako was in shock that she actually managed to win. Her shock soon turned into joy.

"I won! I won! I won!" Sakurako said happily

Sakurako was jumping up and down in excitement. She went up on the stage and thanked all of the students for their support.

"That was unexpected but Sakurako looks happy don't you think Himiwari?" Chitose asked

Chitose looked over and saw that Himiwari looked very upset. She looked very angry. She was even gritted her teeth together in anger.

"Himiwari?" Chitose asked

Himiwari snapped out of it and looked at Chitose.

"What is it Chitose?" Himiwari asked

"Are you okay?" Chitose asked

"Don't worry I'm fine" Himiwari said

"Are you sure?" Chitose asked

"Yes. I'm glad that Sakurako was able to win it" Himiwari said

Chitose swore that Himiwari forced herself to say that.

When school was over Sakurako went over to greet Himiwari. She went to brag about her victory.

"Looks like I won. Don't worry Himiwari. You still have my permission to help me with my homework. Of course you don't have to worry about the student council work since I'm the new Vice president. Don't worry about the loss. Everyone loses at some point" Sakurako said

Himiwari had her back turned but she couldn't take it anymore and turned around to face her friend. Sakurako noticed the furious look on her face. She has seen her mad before but not this mad. She was honestly a little scared.

"Himiwari? Are you okay?" Sakurako asked

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Himiwari asked

"Well, you look a little angry" Sakurako said

"Of course I'm angry" Himiwari said

"You must be angry about losing. Cheer up, I'm sure there'll be something else that you can do. You're still a part of the student council" Sakurako said

"Don't you dare tell me to cheer up!" Himiwari said

"Why are you in such a rotten mood? I know losing can be upsetting but you don't need to get so worked up about it" Sakurako said

"You don't understand my feelings at all! I wanted to become the vice president and then become the president so I can get into a good college and now thanks to you that opportunity was taken away from me!" Himiwari said

"Come on, Himiwari. You still have a chance. Maybe you could become the vice president after I become the president and then you could become the president when we enter high school. There's still hope for you" Sakurako said

"No! I needed to become as independent as possible and I wanted to become the vice president to mature and get into a good college" Himiwari said

"Himiwari, you're putting too much on your shoulders. You already have enough weight with those breasts of yours" Sakurako said

"Will shut up about my breasts?!" Himiwari yelled

"Yikes! Alright! Alright! Sheesh!" Sakurako said

"What did you do to give make other students give you so much support? Did you bribe them? Did you blackmail them? Did you threaten them?" Himiwari said

"NO! I didn't do any of that. I just tried to be hard worker and show them what I was capable of and it worked" Sakurako said

"I don't believe you! You're not capable of doing any hard work!" Himiwari said

"Hey! I can too. I can work hard on something when I put my mind to it!" Sakurako said

"Whatever! I still believe that your win was a fluke! You obviously did something!" Himiwari said

"I keep telling you that I didn't do anything special. Why can't you just believe me?!"Sakurako asked

"Because you're lazy, selfish and do poor in school! An idiot like shouldn't be the vice president!" Himiwari said

Sakurako was hurt by Himiwari's words. She was used to her calling her an idiot but her childhood friend spitting so much hate at her.

"Himiwari, I know I'm not the smartest but I still try my best! So don't you dare call me an idiot for doing something like that!" Sakurako yelled

"I'm only speaking the truth!" Himiwari said

"Himiwari please! There's nothing we can do about it now. Just accept your defeat and move on" Sakurako said

Sakurako felt an intense pain on her cheek. Himiwari had just slapped her across the face.

"Himiwari? Why did you?" Sakurako asked

Himiwari looked just as shocked. She didn't know that she held so much anger. She recovered.

"Well that's what you get for ruining my future" Himiwari said

"I didn't ruin your future, Himiwari! You're just being a sore loser!" Sakurako said

Himiwari slapped Sakurako again, this time on the other cheek.

"Stop it!" Sakurako said

"Then give me your position!" Himiwari said

"I can't! I worked hard to win this position and there's no way I'm giving it up!" Sakurako said

Himiwari slammed Sakurako against the wall. The smaller girl was now terrified of her friend. She had never seen darker side of Himiwari and now she was facing head on.

Sakurako's wrists were in tight grip. She winced because of the intense pain that her wrists were in.

"OW! Himiwari! Stop! You're hurting me!" Sakurako said

Himiwari let go of her wrist and now proceeded to tighten her grip on Sakurako's shoulders. It was just as bad as when she was gripping her wrists.

"OUCH! Himiwari! Please stop! It hurts!" Sakurako said

"This is the pain that I felt when I lost. You are going to receive all that pain" Himiwari said

Sakurako's shoulders and wrists already had bruises on them.

"Himiwari, stop it! You're scaring me!" Sakurako said

Himiwari ignore her cries and continued her assault. Sakurako couldn't take it anymore and tried to fight back. She kneed her friend in the stomach. Himiwari let go since she just had the wind knocked out of her. Sakurako used that moment to get away from her.

Sakurako made to the bathroom and locked the bathroom stall. When she heard that no one else was in here with her, she cried her heart out.

"Himiwari! Why?! Why would you do something like this?!" Sakurako asked


	2. Murder attempt

Sakurako was not in a good mood. Her best friend just assaulted her and she fought back just to get away. She cried in the bathroom stall for what felt like hours. She went to the mirror and removed her uniform to see if there were any bruises on her after Himiwari put her in what felt like a death grip. She was not surprised to see that there were bruises there. Bruises were on her shoulders, arms and wrists. She put her uniform back on and was about exit the bathroom but someone came in and that someone was Himiwari.

Sakurako backed away. She was afraid of her friend. She wondered if there was something mentally wrong with her.

"H-Himiwari?" Sakurako asked

Without warning she charged at her and the smaller girl had no time to react before she was tackled to the floor. She felt two strong hands grab her throat. She felt pressure on her throat and didn't take long for her to realize that Himiwari was strangling her. She was losing air and she was going to pass out and possibly die from having no air. She could only make some noises as she was being choked.

She looked up and saw that Himiwari had a furious look in her eyes but she also had tears in her eyes. She couldn't tell if she was sad or angry. The pressure on her neck increased and she was running out of air. She tried to struggle but Himiwari was a step ahead of her and had her knee on her stomach to stop her from struggling.

Sakurako felt like she was going to pass out any minute but she realized that her hands were still free. If she couldn't use her legs then she would use her hands. She used the last of her strength and punched Himiwari in the face. Luckily that was she needed to make her stop. Himiwari was sent to the side from her surprise attack.

The small blond started coughing because of the lack of air that she didn't have. She managed to get quick glimpse in the mirror and saw that her whole neck had a giant bruise on it. She was still dizzy from the not being able to breath but she knew that she needed to get away.

"G-got t-to g-get a-away" Sakurako said

Himiwari got up and saw that her rival was heading for the exit. She tried to go after her. The small blonde saw that her blue haired friend was coming after her again. She ran as fast as she could. Unfortunately since she was so disoriented she was caught and found herself on the floor again and Himiwari continued what she was doing. She had her knee on the small blonde's neck. She had one hand over her mouth and the other hand over her nose. She was being suffocated again. Her other knee was on her stomach. She even kneed her on the stomach to knock the air out of her to make the process go faster. She even kneed her in the chest.

"You're not going anywhere" Himiwari said

Sakurako's face was blue due to the lack of oxygen. She managed to fight back again by biting her hand. The busty girl flinched and brought her hand away and Sakurako took that time to punch her on the stomach. Himiwari got the wind knocked out of her. This time it took longer for her to recover and Sakurako used that time to get away. She was able to make it back to the student council room. Ayano was still there and that was a relief for her.

Ayano looked over and saw Sakurako had just entered the room. She noticed that something was wrong with the new vice president.

"Sakurako, are you okay? You look disoriented" Ayano said

The young blonde fainted from her assault. Ayano was shocked to see this but it was quickly replaced by worry. She ran over to her and tried to shake her awake but her attempts failed. Now she was really worried about her. What just happened?

Ayano checked her pulse and she still had one. She checked her heart and it was beating. She noticed that her heart beating faster than before. That's when the new president noticed something on her neck. She was horrified to see that her friend had massive bruise on her neck.

"Sakurako, did someone attack you?" Ayano asked

Ayano knew that the bruise wasn't there earlier, which means that this just happened recently. She then started to notice the other bruises on her as well. She was horrified that someone would do this to her. She noticed that the big bruises were located where you really needed to breathe. That told her that whoever did this tried to suffocate her to death. This wasn't just an attack, someone tried to kill her.

Sakurako regained consciousness and saw that she was in the nurse's office. She looked around and saw that Ayano was next to her. The student council president noticed that her friend was awake.

"Sakurako, how are you feeling?" Ayano asked

"Dizzy" Sakurako said

She nodded and tried to ask her what happed to her.

"Sakurako, what happened?" Ayano asked

Ayano already knew the answer but she needed to hear it from her to prove that her theory was right.

"What…happened?" Sakurako asked

"Yes, can you please tell me what you remember?" Ayano asked

Sakurako thought for a moment before she was finally able to answer her.

"I think I was attacked" Sakurako said

"Yes, you were attacked. Can identify the attacker?" Ayano asked

"Identify the attacker?" Sakurako asked

"Tell me who attacked you. Tell me the name of the person who attacked you" Ayano said

Sakurako just stared at her. Ayano guessed that her brain wasn't getting the oxygen it needed. It was a double suffocation. Whoever did this knew what they were doing.

Sakurako widened her eyes in horror when she finally remembered who it was. She shook her head in denial. She refused to believe that Himiwari really tried to kill her. She would hit her but she never tried to outright murder her.

"Sakurako?" Ayano asked

"No" Sakurako said

Now Ayano knew that there was something wrong.

"Sakurako take it easy" Ayano said

She tried her best to remain calm but she didn't know how long she would be able to hold in her sadness.

"Please tell who attacked you" Ayano said

Sakurako looked away. She really didn't want to reveal that it was Himiwari who tried to take her life.

"Sakurako, I need to know. I understand that you're scared but if you don't name the one who attacked you then they'll come after you again. They might go after other students as well. You're the only one who can prevent this from happening again. Please, Sakurako, please tell me who did this to you" Ayano said

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me" Sakurako said

"Of course I would believe you, please just tell me" Ayano said

Sakurako looked at Ayano. She then started to reveal who it was.

"It was…" Sakurako said

Ayano waited patiently.

"It was Himiwari" Sakurako said

That was not the answer that Ayano was expecting to hear.

"Are you sure that it was Himiwari who attacked you?" Ayano asked

"I knew you wouldn't believe me!" Sakurako said

"It is hard to believe but I'm not saying that I don't believe you, I'm just making sure that it was who thought it was" Ayano said

"It was Himiwari" Sakurako said

"Alright, I'll question Himiwari about this. I think you should go home and rest" Ayano said

"But" Sakurako said

"No buts, you need to go home and recover so you can be at your best" Ayano said

Sakurako couldn't really argue with her so she did what she was told. She grabbed her backpack and was about to leave but Himiwari stopped her once more. There were no students nearby to act as witnesses.

"Leaving so soon?" Himiwari asked

Sakurako backed away in fear.

"A vice president shouldn't be leaving when it's still this early" Himiwari said

Sakurako was too scared to reply. Whatever she said might set her off.

"You know if something were to happen to you then I would be vice president" Himiwari said

Sakurako dashed away. She looked back and saw that her childhood friend was chasing her. She kept running until she couldn't run anymore. She couldn't leave the school yet since Himiwari was stopping her from leaving and she was far away from the student council room. She would need to find another way out.

She had been running for at least 5 minutes and she was starting to get tired. She looked back and saw that Himiwari was there but she was far behind. As long as she knew that she was still chasing her then she couldn't afford to stop running. She managed to find another exit and managed to escape. She kept running and Himiwari was still following her. She had to be more tired than she was since she wasn't as athletic as her.

Sakurako was exhausted from all the running she did. She finally managed to make it to her house and locked the door as soon as she entered her home. She panted heavily. She was trying to catch her breath. She collapsed to her knees. She was sweating so much too.

Nadishiko, Sakurako's older sister, came to the front door and saw her younger sister breathing heavily. It looked like she just ran a marathon.

"Sakurako? Are you okay?" Nadishiko asked

The younger blonde looked at her older sister. She wondered what her sister thought about her showing up like this.

"I'm okay" Sakurako said

"You look like you just ran a marathon" Nadishiko said

"Well I did run here from school" Sakurako said

"You ran all the way here? Why would you do that? Are you trying to exercise or something?" Nadishiko asked

"Y-yes, that's it, I was exercising" Sakurako said

Nadishiko frowned at her. She noticed that her sister was lying because she was fidgeting. She knew that something was wrong. She watched as she passed and she saw something on her neck. It was massive bruise. She was shocked to see this.

"Sakurako" Nadishiko said

She stopped when she heard her sister call her name.

"Y-yes?" Sakurako asked

"Where did you get that bruise from?" Nadishiko asked

Sakurako went cold. Her sister had just discovered the giant bruise on her neck.

"I-I just fell down the stairs in school" Sakurako said

The older blonde knew that that was lie. Even if you are the clumsiest person in the world and managed to accidently fell down a flight of stairs, it would be impossible get a giant bruise around your whole neck.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me what happened" Nadishiko said

Sakurako couldn't hold it in anymore and broke down in tears in front of her sister. Nadishiko led her to the couch and hugged her. Her younger sister was afraid that she wouldn't believe her if she told her. She told her little sister that she would believe her. She revealed everything and the older blonde couldn't believe that Himiwari tried to kill her just because she got the position of student council vice president. She knew that she was going to get to the bottom of this. She needed to know why Himiwari tried to kill her. There had to be another reason why she tried to murder Sakurako.


End file.
